maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
El Nath
El Nath is a city on Ossyria Island that is accessible by descending Orbis Tower. The city and its surroundings are always snow-covered, allowing players to slide the slick ground. El Nath contains a special area exclusively for those level 50 and above. This area contains many monsters that are potentially dangerous for those under level 50. At the end of this area is a volcano-type dungeon. While on a map with snow in it (except for El Nath itself), players will lose 10 HP every five seconds. Unique elements Snow In El Nath and its surroundings, the ground is eternally covered in slippery snow. When characters stop walking, they will slide across the snow. One can purchase Snowshoes in the El Nath weapon and armor shop, which, while worn, prevent sliding. There are four types, one for each class except Beginners. Each is a different color and has a varying amount of defense. Wearing them requires the character to be level 30 or above. Unlike regular shoes, snowshoes have seven slots instead of five, making them a prime equipment for scrolling. Some people prefer utilizing the sliding effect while training, while others prefer not to slide by using snowshoes. There are pros and cons for each. Cold Due to the frigid temperatures of El Nath, players will suffer from the cold. While on any map with snow, players will continuously lose 10 HP every five seconds. This can be remedied by purchasing a Red Bean Porridge from the El Nath potion shop, which will prevent HP loss for five minutes. Market The El Nath Market area acts as a commerce center for El Nath. It contains an entrance to the Free Market as well as entrances to the potion and weapon/armor shop. Typically, the storage and refiners/forgers are located here as well. Chief's Residence The Chief's Residence is a small map where the four third job advancement instructors are located. In order to receive the third job advancement, one needs to talk to their respective instructor beforehand. The instructors also provide permission to participate in the Zakum Party Quest. Hunting grounds The various monsters located in the area surrounding El Nath include: *Leatty *Jr. Pepe *Jr. Yeti *Hector *White Pang *Pepe *Yeti *Yeti and Pepe Level 50 area .]] The level fifty area is accessible from the top of Icy Valley II, via a gate guarded by Jeff. If one is level 50 or above, Jeff will grant entrance to the area. If the player is lower than level 50, they will not be allowed inside. The level 50 area contains monsters stronger than those encountered in the areas before. Monsters located in this area include Werewolves, Lycanthrope, and Zombies. There are a couple of ways in which players under level 50 can enter this area: *a Priest Mystic Doors the player there *the player uses a Return Scroll to Dead Mine Dungeon At the very end of the level 50 area, past the mine, is the El Nath Dungeon. This area is like the inside of a volcano, with lava spewing at the bottom of the maps. The lava will injure a character if they fall in. On these maps are monsters such as Cerebes, Bains, and Firebombs. At the very end of the Dungeon is The Door to Zakum, where parties can wait to enter the Zakum Party Quest or gather to battle Zakum. Category:Ossyria Island Category:Towns